


Forever yours

by The_Scarlet_Angel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Culture Shock, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, clingy original character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Scarlet_Angel/pseuds/The_Scarlet_Angel
Summary: Cassian Stark thought he would never find love due to his sexuality and the time he lived in. When an unknown condition sets in he loses the one thing he loved more than anything else, his Archery. When his brother Howard and another scientist need a second test subject for a serum that might fix his condition he jumps on the opportunity. Everything is fine until things don't quite go as planned.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. The Serum

I aim my shaky hand at the target and release the arrow. I watch in anticipation as the arrow soars through the air before hitting the outer ring of the target. Groaning in frustration I drop my bow and collapse on the ground, my head tucked into my hands. 

“Cassian?”

I look up to see Howard standing on the patio.

“I can’t do it, Howard,” I say, my eyes filling with tears. “I can’t shoot anymore. That’s the only thing that kept me going.”

I hear Howard sigh before moving closer to me. He knows how heartbroken I was when I found out I had an unknown disease that affected my shooting.

“Come on Cass.” Howard says, crouching next to me “Erskine and I are so close to finding a way to fix this, we just have to find a second candidate and test it.”

I sit for a minute, thinking about what he says before speaking up.

“Use me.”

“What?”

“I said use me.” I say louder, “It’s not like I have anything to lose. I can barely hold a fork steady, not to mention shooting an arrow straight.”

“Are you sure Cassian?” Howard asks softly, “It’s highly experimental and I’m not sure if I could stand losing my brother.”

“I'm sure Howard. I just want to be able to shoot again.”

* * *

I stand next to Dr Erskine as we wait for the second candidate. I'm observing the room as I see a pretty lady walk in with a familiar man.

“Steve Rogers!” I say, walking over to the man. “I haven’t seen you in ages!”

“Cassian Stark! What are you doing here?” Steve asks

“I happen to be the other candidate. Unknown disease, can’t even hold a fork still.” I respond before remembering his friend, “How's Bucky?”

“Fine from what I’ve heard. He was shipped out to the 107th the day after the Stark Expo.”

I give a sad smile and throw my arm over his shoulder, leading him to Dr Erskine.

“Good morning.” Dr Erskine says, shaking Steves’s hand. “Please, not now.”

The photographer walks away dejectedly as Steve and I glance at the pods.

“Are you ready?” Erskine asks, causing us to nod, “Good. Take off your shirts, ties, and your hat.”

I smile as the last statement is directed towards Steve. We take deep breaths as we are led to the pods where we climb in and lay down. I register and Erskine talking but my focus is on Howard who sends me a reassuring smile.

“Levels at 100 percent.” Howard says Erskine responds in satisfaction, “We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready as well ever be.”

I close my eyes to center myself and jump as Erskine taps on the microphone.

“Do you hear me? Is this on?” He says “Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace. We begin with a series of micro-injections into the subjects’ major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then to stimulate growth, the subjects will be saturated with Vita-Rays.”

I wince as the needles pierce my skin and laugh as I hear Steve speak.

“That wasn’t so bad.”

“That was the penicillin, Rogers,” I say

“Serum infusion beginning in five, four, three, two, one.”

I clench my jaw in pain as Erskine counts down and the serum is injected. My pod moves upright and closes me inside. I watch as the glass fogs up from my heavy breaths and watch as Howard begins the flow of Vita-Rays. I feel pain slither through my body, causing me to scream. This is worse than the car crash Mother and I got into. That was the day I lost my mother and was impaled with a piece of the windshield. Soon enough the pain dissipates and the pod opens. I feel a tingling feeling in my right bicep and look down to see my tattoo glowing bright gold. The tattoo was an angelic symbol for strength. I stumble out of the pod with Howard who winces at my grip on his shoulder.

“It seems like you got stronger Cass.”

I look at him in shock and glance at the tattoo on my arm.

“It's the tattoo,” I mutter

“What?”

“My tattoo, it means Strength. It was glowing gold after the test.” I say, “I don’t think I grew and I don’t feel any different. Maybe the serum reacted differently to me and somehow made it so my body draws from my tattoo.”

“We need to test that later.”

A bomb detonates in the observation room making me jump in fright. I watch as a man grabs the last vial of the serum and runs. Chasing after him I jump on the roof of the car he got into, flying off as it crashes into a taxi. I groan and slowly get up, dusting myself off before following after Steve who I see running in the distance. 

“Shit,” I mutter as the man takes a young boy hostage causing me to run faster.

“Wait, don’t! Don’t!” I hear Steve plead before the boy is thrown into the water.

I skid to a stop next to Steve as we look down at the boy.

“Go get him! I can swim!” 

Steve and I make eye contact, running off in the direction of the man. I stop as the man gets into a submarine but Steve continues. He pulls the man back onto the dock where the vial breaks.

“Who the hell are you?” I growl

“The first of many.” He says “Cut off one head, two more shall take its place. Hail HYDRA!”

I watch as he breaks a tooth causing him to foam at the mouth and die. I turn and punch a crate, sending it flying back and breaking in an explosion of splinters.

* * *

“Okay,” Howard says, wiping the blood and ink off of my side. “Cut your wrist.”

I nod as I watch the tattoo glow a bright gold. I pick up the kitchen knife and make a clean slice on my forearm, trying to avoid any arteries. I let it drip into a test tube for Howard to test. I watch as the wound slowly knits itself back together, a soft tingle coming from the tattoo that means ‘heal’.

“Cass. Your blood isn't completely human.” Howard says in awe.

“What?!” I ask in confusion

“It's not completely human. If you look closely you can see that it almost glows.”

I move next to him to look closer at my blood. Sure enough, it was giving off a faint glow, It took a minute to notice gold specs in the blood. It looks as though someone poured glitter into my blood. I gave this a thought before speaking.

“What if I'm only half-human?” 

“What are you thinking?” Howard asks

“Think about it. My blood looks odd, that's not something that happened due to the serum. We can look at Steve’s samples to prove that. Every symbol on my body has an angelic origin. What if I’m half angel?”

“That's insane Cass.”

“Not really!” I say in defence, “The bible talks about Nephilim. Beings that are the offspring of ‘the sons of God’ and ‘the daughters of men’. What if the unknown blood is angel blood.”

I can see a look of contemplation across Howard's face.

“How would you have ended up with angel blood though?” He asks, “We have the same father.”

“What if it passes down like blood types. My mother never knew her father, he was gone long before she was born.”

“It's possible. We need to look into it more though.”

We make eye contact as I go and grab my book on Angel lore. Time to figure out what's wrong with me.


	2. Circus animals

“Think you got enough?” I ask as another needle was pulled out of Steve’s arm.

“Any hope of reproducing a program is locked in you two's genetic coding. But without Dr Erskine, it could take years.” Peggy Carter says before turning to me, “Tell Howard I need your blood samples.”

“He deserved more than this,” Steve says

“If it could only work once, he’d be proud it was you two.”

We made our way to where Howard was talking with Colonel Phillips.

“HYDRA.” Colonel Phillips says in response to Senator Brandt. “I'm sure you’ve been reading our briefings.”

“I'm on a number of committees, Colonel.” The senator says

“HYDRA is the Nazi deep science division.” Peggy clarified as we approached “It’s led by Johann Schmidt. But he has much bigger ambitions.”

“HYDRA’s practically a cult. They worship Schmidt, they think he’s invincible,” says Phillips

“So what are you gonna do about it?” Senator Brandt asks

“Spoke to the president this morning. As of today, the SSR is being retasked.”

“Colonel?” Peggy ask

“We are taking the fight to HYDRA.” Phillips clarified “Pack your bags, Agent Carter. You too, Stark. You’re flying to London tonight.”

“Sir, if you’re going after Schmidt, I want in,” Steve says.

“I'm in two. It’s not like I don’t already follow Howard everywhere.” I say

“You two are experiments. You’re going to Alamogordo.” Phillips says

“Colonel, The serum worked.” 

“I ask for an army and all I got was you two. You are not enough.”

“With all due respect to the Colonel, I think we may be missing the point. I’ve seen you two in action.” Brandt says, “More importantly, the country’s seen it.”

Brandt showed us a paper to let us read the headline.

**_The New York Examiner_ **  
_Vol. XCVII No. 33.634_  
_Wednesday, June 23, 1943_

**Nazis in New York - mystery men save child**

“The enlistment lines have been around the block since your picture hit the newsstands.” He continued, “You don’t take a soldier, a symbol like that, and hide him in a lab. Son, do you want to serve your country on the most important battlefield of the war?”

“Sir, that’s all I want,” Steve says

“Stark?”

I sigh before speaking.

“If I can't stick with Howard I guess Steve will do.”

“Then, congratulations. You two just got promoted.”

* * *

“This is not what I pictured when I signed on,” I mumbled as I put on my costume

The costume consists of a Grecian style metal chest plate, gauntlets and grey pants. I buckled a brown tactical belt over the chest plate and a knife holster on my thigh. Pulling on a pair of combat boots, I made my way over to Steve.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Steve says

“Nothing to it.” says Brandt’s aid, “Sell off a few bonds, bonds buy bullets, bullets kill Nazi’s. Bing bang boom. You’re an American hero.”

“It’s just not how we pictured getting there,” I muttered, crossing my arms

“The senator’s got a lot of pull up on the hill. You play ball with us, you’ll be leading your own platoon in no time. Take the shield.”

The aide pushed Steve on stage as he’s pulling on his helmet while the USO girls start singing.

_Who’s strong and brave, here to save the American way?_

“Not all of us can storm a beach or drive a tank. But there’s still a way all of us can fight.” Steve says

_Who vows to fight like a man, for what’s right, night and day?_

“Series E Defence Bonds. Each one you buy is a bullet in the barrel of your best guy’s gun.” I say as I walk up to Steve from backstage

_Who will campaign door-to-door for America? Carry the flag shore to shore for America? From Hoboken to Spokane, the star-spangled man with a plan. We can’t ignore there’s a threat and a war we must win._

Each night it’s the same song, same lines, same routine.

“Each one you buy is a bullet in the barrel of your best guy’s gun,” I say, as Steve claps me on the shoulder

_Who’ll hang a noose on the goose-stepping goons from Berlin? Who will redeem, heed the call for America? Who’ll rise or fall, give his all for America? Who’s here to prove that we can? The star-spangled man with a plan._

“We all know this is about trying to win the war. We can’t do that without bullets and bandages, tanks and tents.” I say to the crowd, pretending to fire backstage.

“That’s where you come in. Every bond you buy will help protect someone you love.” Steve says as the Hitler actor sneaks on stage

I try not to smile as the kids are yelling for us to watch out.

“Keep our boys armed and ready, and the Germans will think twice about trying to get the drop on us.” Steve finished before I yelled my line

“Behind you, Cap!”

Steve turns and punches Hitler gaining cheers from the crowd.

_Stalwart and steady and true, forceful and ready to defend, the red, white, and blue. Who’ll give the Axis the sack and is smart as a fox? Far as an eagle will soar. Who’s making Adolf afraid to step out of his box? He knows what we’re fighting for. Who waked the giant that napped in America? We know it’s no one but Captain America. Who’ll finish what they began? Who’ll kick the Krauts to Japan? The star-spangled man with a plan!_

Throughout our tour, we watch as we gradually become more famous. We appear in Comic books and Movies as Captain America and his trusty sidekick, Apollo. We eventually began doing press where we would sign autographs and meet fans, being paraded around like circus animals. This was not what I imagined when I wanted to join the army.


	3. One Zero Seven

Steve and I stand awkwardly in front of a crowd of soldiers.

“How many of you are ready to help me sock old Adolf on the jaw?” Steve says, sticking to the script.

We were met with silence before Steve and I spoke at the same time. 

“Okay.”

“Uh… I need a volunteer.”

“I already volunteered! How do you think I got here?” A voice yelled from the crowd making me flinch, “Bring back the girls!”

“I think they only know the one song. But um…let me…I’ll…I’ll see what I can do.” I quickly say over the cheers.

“You do that, sweetheart.”

“Nice boots, Tinker Bell!” Another voice yelled

“Come on, guys. We’re all on the same team here.” Steve says, unsure of what to do

“Hey, Captain! Sign this!”

We watch as a man stands and pulls his pants down, flashing us his ass. I quickly bring my arms up, crossing them in front of my face as the crowd starts to throw things.

“Bring back the girls!”

I quickly maneuver myself off stage as the girls come on. Lost in my thoughts I follow Steve to calm down and waste time.

* * *

“Where's your head at Cass?” Steve asks, gaining my attention.

“What would you say if I told you I ain’t quite right. That I ain’t interested in dames?” I ask quietly

“I'd tell you that you aren't any different and to be safe about it.” he says, “It’s not really any of my business.”

I look up at him in surprise. He just gave a soft smile and placed his hand on my shoulder.

“Bucky ain’t all that straight either. Granted he did enjoy dames quite a bit but he enjoyed men just as much.”

I didn’t respond but the appreciation hovered in the air. Steve went back to drawing as I watched the rain splatter on the ground.

“Hello, Steve. Cassian.”

We turn to see a familiar face

“Hey, Peggy!” I say with a smile before going back to rain watching as my two companions greet each other

“I understand you’re "America’s New Hope" and you’re his trusty sidekick?”

“Bond sales take a ten percent bump in every state we visit.” Steve recited

“Is that Senator Brandt I hear?” Peggy asks making me snort

“At least he’s got us doin’ this. Phillips would have had us stuck in a lab like rats.” I say

“And these are your only two options? A lab rats or a dancing monkey and circus elephant? You two were meant for more than this, you know?”

“You know for the longest time I dreamed about coming overseas and being on the front lines. Serving my country.” Steve says sadly, “I finally get everything I wanted, and I’m wearing tights.”

“Same here. I wanted to fight but couldn’t due to being unable to aim.” I say looking at my boots. “Now I can aim better than ever and I’m stuck dancing in a metal chest plate.” 

Our attention is drawn to an ambulance arriving with wounded soldiers. 

“They look like they’ve been through hell,” Steve mutters

“These men more than most.” Peggy agreed, “Schmidt sent out a force to Azzano. Two hundred men went up against him and less than fifty returned. Your audience contained what was left of the one-oh-seventh. The rest were killed or captured.”

“The one-oh-seventh?” Steve and I ask together.

We shared a look with each other thinking the same thing. Bucky. Though I’ve only met him a few times, the stories Steve has told allowed him to worm into my heart. I want the chance to get to know him.

“What?” Peggy asks as we stand up

“Come on!” Steve says as we began running

We made it to the tent and entered quickly

“Colonel Phillips,” I say

“Well, if it isn’t the Star-Spangled Man With A Plan and his trusty guard dog.” He says, “And what is your plan today?”

“I need the casualty list from Azzano,” Seve says

“You don’t get to give me orders, son.”

“I just need one name. Sergeant James Barnes from the hundred and seventh.”

“You and I are gonna have a conversation later that you won’t enjoy,” Phillips says to Peggy making me glare at him.

“Please tell me if he’s alive, sir. B-A-R…” Steve continued

“I can spell. I have signed more of these condolence letters today than I would care to count. But the name does sound familiar. I’m sorry.”

I feel my heart drop as I hear this.

“What about the others? Are you planning a rescue mission?” I ask

“Yeah! It’s called winning the war.” Phillips says as though it was obvious

“But if you know where they are, why not at least…?” Steve asks but is cut off

“They’re thirty miles behind the lines. Through the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We’d lose more men than we’d save. But I don’t expect you two to understand that, because you’re just chorus girls.”

“I think we understand just fine.” Steve snapped

“Well then understand it somewhere else.” Phillips says before walking away “If I read the posters correctly, you got someplace to be in thirty minutes.”

“Yes, sir. I do.” Steve says as he walks out of the tent

I stumble after him trying to catch up as he moves to our tent.

“You coming?”

“Hell yeah,” I say as I grab my things and pull on my leather jacket. “You’re practically family now, I don’t ditch family.”

“What do you plan to do? Walk to Austria?” Peggy says from the entrance

“If that’s what it takes,” Steve says

“You heard the Colonel, your friend is most likely dead.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Even so, he’s devising a strategy. If he detects…”

“By the time he’s done that, it could be too late!” I say jumping in the jeep outside “You told me you thought we were meant for more than this. Did you mean that?”

“Every word,” Peggy says

“Then you gotta let me go,” Steve says hopping behind the wheel

“I can do more than that.”

* * *

“The HYDRA camp is in Krausberg, tucked between these two mountain ranges.” Peggy says as we prepare on the plane “It’s a factory of some kind.”

“We should be able to drop you two right on the doorstep.” Howard chimes from the pilot seat

“Just get us as close as you can,” I say

“You know, you two are gonna be in a lot of trouble at the lab,” Steve says almost guiltily

“And you won’t?” Peggy asks

“Where we’re goin’, if anybody yells at us I can just shoot ‘em,” I say, checking over my gun

“They will undoubtedly shoot back.”

“Well, let’s hope it’s good for somethin’,” I say clanking my gauntlets together. “I could always hide behind Steve and his shield if I need to.”

“Agent Carter, if we’re not in too much of a hurry I thought we could stop off in Lucerne for a late-night fondue,” Howard says

I snort as I buckle my parachute and put on the helmet I stole from a dancer.

“Stark is the best civilian pilot I’ve ever seen. He’s mad enough to brave this airspace, we’re lucky to have him.” Peggy says, ignoring the question.

I laugh at Steve's stumbled response,

“So are you two…? Do you…? Fondue?”

“This is your transponder. Activate it when you’re ready and the signal will lead us straight to you.”

“Are you sure that thing works?” I ask eyeing the device sceptically

“It’s been tested more than you, pal.” Howard says, “You stick with him, ya hear me, Cass?!”

“I hear ya,” I say, sending Howard a smile. “See ya on the other side brother.”

Steve and I head towards the open door as the plane is being attacked.

“Get back here! We’re taking you all the way in.” Peggy yelled

“As soon as we’re free, you turn this thing around and get the hell outta here!” Steve yells

“You can’t give me orders!”

“The hell I can’t! I’m a Captain!” Steve says as he looks at her and jumps out of the plane.

I sigh and give a salute before following.


	4. 32557

We land in the woods, quickly unhooking our parachutes and navigate to a road nearby. We look at each other and Steve jumps in a truck as it drives by. I quickly jump into the truck behind him to find myself face to face with two guards. 

“Hello,” I say flirtatiously before kicking them out of the truck

I huff and sit down for the ride, unbuckling the strap that's digging into my chin. Soon enough the truck pulls into the facility and I quickly sneak out and find Steve. We silently move our way to a roof and navigate our way to the factory. Once inside Steve knocks on a door to get us entrance. As the guard opens the door I slam it into his head to knock him out. We quietly shut the door and sneak through the factory trying to find the prisoners. I draw Steves attention as I spot the American soldiers in what looks like cages. I knock out a guard as Steve tries to find keys when a voice speaks up.

“Who are you two supposed to be?”

“I’m… Captain America. That's Apollo.” Steve responds, looking around.

I snort and roll my eyes, tossing Steve the keys.

“I beg your pardon?” An accented soldier asks in confusion.

I ignored him and gestured to Steve to follow me. We make our way to the lower level where the door is and quickly unlock it. Ignoring the soldiers getting acquainted I stay to Steve’s left as we make our way through the facility.

“Is there anybody else?” Steve asks, not clarifying names 

“We’re looking for a Sergeant James Barnes,” I say to avoid confusion

“There’s an isolation ward in the factory, but no one’s ever come back from it.”

“Shit,” I mutter as Steve gives directions

“All right. The tree line is northwest, 80 yards past the gate. Get out fast and give ‘em hell. I’ll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else I find.”

“Wait! You know what you’re doin’?” The first soldier to speak asks

“Yeah. He’s knocked out Adolf Hitler over two hundred times.” I say with a laugh before running to catch up to Steve.

* * *

“Leave him, Cap. Come on!” I yell as Steve spots a scientist fleeing

I hear a faint voice mumbling and decide to follow the noise. We enter the room to see a man strapped to a chair. He’s horizontal and his mumbles are clearer.

“Sergeant. 32557…”

I felt my heart leap when I heard the word ‘Sergeant’. 

“Bucky? Oh, my God.” Steve says, unstrapping Bucky.

I try to ignore them to give some privacy before helping Bucky up. I keep my arm around his waist to stabilize him as the two friends exchange greetings.

“I thought you were dead.” 

“I thought you were smaller,” Bucky says

“Come on,” I say as I hear an explosion.

“Who are you?” Bucky asks turning to me

I get a quick glance at his sharp gunmetal blue eyes but shake it off to focus on the task at hand.

“Cassian Stark.” I say, “We can do proper introductions when we get out of this.

I throw Bucky’s arm over my shoulder for better leverage as we follow Steve out of the room, Bucky barely able to walk.

“What happened to you?” Bucky asks after giving me a short nod

“I joined the Army,” Steve says

“Did it hurt?” Bucky asks, finally regaining his footing. 

He eased his weight off me and clapped me on the shoulder in thanks, stumbling after Steve. I kept pace with him to make sure he doesn't fall.

“A little,” Steve responds

“Is it permanent?”

“So far.”

I roll my eyes at the questioning as we make our way through the facility. We stop on a balcony as an explosion happens below us. I pull Bucky behind me and cross my wrists to block from any debris as Steve uses his shield. We make our way to higher ground but stop when we hear a yell.

“Captain America! How exciting! I’m a great fan of your films.” an accented voice says “And we have your little sidekick Apollo, A pleasure!”

I give a soft growl at the mocking tone. My name was the one thing I was able to pick for myself.

“So Dr Erskine managed it after all. Not exactly an improvement, but still impressive.” The man continues moving closer to Steve.

“Wait, you and Steve..?” Bucky whispered to me trailing off 

“Yeah, we did the experiment together.” I whispered back, “Had quite the shock when I saw Steve walk in.”

Our attention was drawn back as Steve punched the man in the face.

“You’ve got no idea.”

“Haven’t I?” The man responds

He goes to hit Steve but is blocked by Steve’s shield. I watch in shock as his punch leaves a dent. While Steve is in shock, the man hits Steve sending him flying back. I spot the scientist from earlier pulling a leaver and the catwalk starts retracting.

“No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see I was his greatest success!” the man continues, peeling off the skin on his face.

I watch in horror as it reveals his skull that is a bright red color.

“You don’t have one of those, do you?” Bucky asks making me squeeze his shoulder

“You are deluded, Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality, you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind. Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear!”

“Then how come you’re running?” I yell at the man.

I get no response as they get on the elevator and leave. I evaluate the place with Steve and we make a decision. 

“Come on, let’s go. Up.” Steve says nudging Bucky and I to the stairs

We get up to a catwalk, everything beneath us is on fire. We're stuck at a dead-end, the place we need to be across the gap. Between the two catwalks is a thin support beam.

“Let’s go. One at a time.” Steve says, helping me over the railing “You first Cass.”

I make my way across the beam, thinking about the steadiness I need to shoot a straight arrow. I let out a breath of relief when I get to the other side. Turning to help Bucky if he needs it. Bucky slowly edges his way over but the beam falls slightly when he gets to the middle causing him to almost fall. With a look of determination, Bucky jumps, reaching the railing as the support beam collapses under him. I quickly grab him and pull him over. I look as Steve is stuck across the gap.

“Gotta be a rope or something!” Bucky yells

“Just go! Get out of here!” Steve responds

“No Steve! We’re a team!” I yell back in anger as Bucky does the same.

“No! Not without you!”

I watch as Steve bends the railing to make room before backing up. He takes a running start before jumping. Bucky and I both catch him as he hits the railing and pull him over. We quickly make our way out of the burning facility and to the treeline where the rest of the 107 are waiting, shooting Hydra soldiers as we go.


	5. Angel Blood

“We were never properly introduced.” Bucky says as we were walking, “James Barnes.”

“Cassian Stark,” I say with a smile, shaking his hand.

“Stark?” He asks “As in Howard Stark?”

I laugh a little at his question and nod.

“My older brother.”

There's a slight moment of silence as we walk back to camp before Bucky speaks again.

“You said you and Stevie were in the same experiment, Why’d you do it?”

I look down at my feet for a second, thinking through how I should explain, before looking back up at his eyes.

“I had an unknown condition that caused my hands to shake uncontrollably. I couldn't even hold a fork still. It started out small but slowly got worse. I’m an archer and love my bow more than anything but eventually, I couldn't even shoot.” I explain. “Howard told me they needed a second test subject for the serum and I quickly volunteered. It was successful, obviously, It didn't make me big like Steve.”

Bucky nudged me slightly with a smile, trying to make the mood a little lighter. I laughed softly as he spoke.

“What did it do?”

“You can't share this information with anybody. Could be the difference between me being a free man and a lab rat.” I say as I pull down my jacket to reveal my tattoos and point to the one on my bicep. “Before the experiment, I only had this one. It's an angelic symbol meaning strength. I got it when we realized my condition was serious. During the experiment, it glowed a bright gold. Apparently I was significantly stronger when I got out, There were no physical changes.”

“So it affected the tattoo?” Bucky asks in confusion.

“We thought that at first. Howard and I did some experimenting and tests to find out my blood isn't completely human.”

I chuckled at his shocked face.

“We believe I’m half-angel. It sounds insane, I know, but with all the evidence it's plausible. Each symbol is angelic and affects me accordingly based on its meaning.” I explained, “In the bible, they talk about Nephilim which are half-angel, half-human. If we were going based off of humans and how blood type is passed down, we figured it would be the same for angel blood. My mother never knew her father so we theorized that he was the source.”

“Are you joking?”

“Sadly I'm not. We figured the effects of the angel blood laid dormant and when I got the serum it activated that side of me.”

Bucky was in a stunned silence but snapped out of it when a question flicked across his eyes.

“If this is true it needs to stay under wraps. Why did you tell me?”

“Steve trusts you meaning I trust you. I have known Steve since my condition set in four years ago, he’s practically family now.” I say before speaking quieter, “Not to mention I've had an… admiration for you since Steve told me about you.”

I can feel Bucky's eyes on me as we walk. A blush makes its way up my cheeks as I keep my eyes straight forward. Avoiding any rejection in his face. I smile as I see the outskirts of camp through the fog. I feel a weight lift off my chest that we got almost everyone back to camp safely, grounding myself in the presence of Steve in front of me and Bucky on my Left with the rest of the men behind us. 

“Look who it is!” A soldier yells as we enter the camp.

I make eye contact with Steve and then Bucky, a smile on my face. 

“Some of these men need medical attention,” I say to Colonel Phillips with a salute as we stop

“We’d like to surrender ourselves for disciplinary action,” Steve says, making me roll my eyes slightly.

We just saved an entire division, we shouldn't be punished for that.

“That won’t be necessary.” Phillips responds as Steve gives a ‘Yes, sir.’

“You’re late,” Peggy says as she approaches us

“Good to see you too Peggy,” I say before turning to Bucky.

“I never did say thank you,” Bucky says.

“Oh,” I say in a flustered shock, “It was the right thing to do.”

I look down at my shoes cursing myself for being so obvious. 

“Hey! Let’s hear it for Captain America and Apollo.” Bucky yells making me look up in surprise.  
I shy away from the attention as the soldiers clap and cheer for Steve and I. Bucky makes eye contact with me, giving me a cheeky smirk. I scowl in mock anger and give a soft laugh before mingling with the soldiers.

* * *

“The fifth one was here in Poland, right near the Baltic,” I say marking the base on the map

We are currently standing around a table at the Allied HQ in London. I step back to let Steve make contributions as I admire my uniform. After the rescue mission, the army decided to give me the title of Major Cassian Stark. It's still under Bucky and Steve but you can't always win them, I'm just happy I have a title. I was going to join the army before my condition set in.

“And the sixth one was… about here, 30, 40 miles west of the Maginot Line.” Steve says marking his.

A soldier quickly takes the map away and Steve looks up at Peggy. I'm surprised they aren't together yet, the chemistry is there. 

“We just got a quick look,” Steve says

“Well, nobody’s perfect,” Peggy replied sarcastically

“These are the weapon factories we know about.” I say “Sergeant Barnes says that Hydra shipped all the parts to another facility that isn’t on this map.”

“Agent Carter, coordinate with MI6. I want every Allied eyeball looking for that main Hydra base.” Phillips says

“What about us?” Peggy ask

“We are gonna set a fire under Johann Schmidt’s ass. What do you say, Rogers? Stark? It’s your map, you think you can wipe Hydra off of it?”

“Yes, sir,” Steve says before I spoke up 

“We’ll need a team.”

“We’re already putting together the best men,” Phillips says making me frown

“With all due respect, sir. So are we.”


	6. The Team

“So, let’s get this straight.” Dum Dum Dugan says from across the table

“We barely got out of there alive, and you want us to go back?” Gabe Jones says finishing Dum Dums question

“Pretty much,” I say

“Sounds rather fun, actually,” says James Montgomery Falsworth

“I’m in.” Jim Morita agreed after belching

I watch in amusement as Gabe and Dernier rapidly speak in French before Gabe confirms that they are in.

“Hell, I’ll always fight.” Dum Dum says “But you got to do one thing for me.”

“What’s that?” Steve asks

“Open a tab.”

I chuckle and follow Steve to the bar as he asks for another round. After dropping off the drinks I follow Steve to join Bucky at the bar counter.

“See? I told you. They’re all idiots.” Bucky says

“How about you? You ready to follow Captain America and Apollo into the jaws of death?” Steve asks

“Hell, no. That little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight and a shy, socially awkward millionaire, I’m following them.” Bucky says before taking a drink, “But you’re keeping the outfits, right?”

“You know what? It’s kind of growing on me.” Steve says

“I could be persuaded.” I chime

I turn as the singing stops. I turned to see Peggy is what drew the bar's attention. She is looking even more radiant than usual in a tight-fitting, deep red dress. She is truly stunning.

“Captain.” She greets

“Agent Carter,” Steve responds

I laugh as Bucky checks out her ass before awkwardly greeting her.

“Ma’am.”

“Howard has some equipment for you to try.” She says giving Bucky a look in acknowledgement “Tomorrow morning?”

“Sounds good.” Steve agrees

“I'm sure Howard communicated this to you, Major?” She asks

“Yep,” I say from my seat at the bar, taking a sip from my drink. “You look stunning Peg.”

“Thank you.” She says with a smile, “I see your top squad is prepping for duty.”

“You don’t like music?” Bucky asks

“I do, actually. I might even, when this is all over, go dancing.”

“Then what are we waiting for?”

“The right partner,” Peggy says

I laugh into my glass at how she completely shut Bucky down.

“0800, Captain.” She says as Steve responded with a ‘Yes, ma’am. I’ll be there.’

“I’m invisible.” Bucky says, turning to Steve “I’m…I’m turning into you. It’s like some horrible dream.”

“Don’t take it so hard. Maybe she’s got a friend.” Steve says before walking away.

Bucky sunk into the seat next to me and gestured for a glass.

“I'm guessing you ain't got a girl back home?” I ask

“Nah.” He says taking a sip of his drink, “None ever really stuck. What about you? I'm sure you have girls all over you, being a Stark and all.”

I looked down at the bar, tracing a crack as I took a sip of my drink.

“No, Dames aren't really my cup of tea,” I say hesitantly

I glanced up to see a look of shock and then realization cross his face.

“You saying you don't have anyone special?” he asks.

I just gave a soft smile and shook my head as we continued our small talk.

* * *

“Emission signature is unusual.” Howard says as he examines the Hydra cartridge, “Alpha and beta ray neutral. Though I doubt Rogers picked up on that. Seems harmless enough. Hard to see what all the fuss is about.”

I sit behind him, sharpening an arrow as he runs tests. I jump as he causes a blast making Howard and his engineer fly across the room. I set down my arrow as I laugh and Howard tells me to ‘Write that down.’ Soon enough Steve enters and asks Howard what he did wrong when he accused Peggy of ‘fonduing’ Howard. I begin laughing again as Howard explains what Fondue is.

“Fondue is just cheese and bread, my friend.”

“Really? I didn’t think…” Steve trailed

“Nor should you, pal.” Howard says “The moment you think you know what’s goin’ on in a woman’s head, it’s the moment your goose is well and truly cooked. Me, I concentrate on work.”

“Which is also why you don't have a girl of your own,” I say with snark, getting up to follow them.  
Howard glares at me before continuing 

“Which at the moment is about making sure you two and your men do not get killed. Carbon polymer.” He gestures to a piece of fabric on the table. “Should withstand your average German bayonet. Although Hydra’s not going to attack you with a pocket knife. I hear you’re uh… kinda attached?”

Howard pats Steves shield as they talk

“It’s handier than you might think,” Steve says

“I took the liberty of coming up with some options. This one’s fun. She’s been fitted with electrical relays. It’ll allow you to…” Howard says, showing off his shields.

I watch as Steve’s attention is drawn to a shield that's not on the table.

“What about this one?” Steve asks, picking it up.

“No! No! That’s just a prototype.” Howard says

“What’s it made of?”

“Vibranium. It’s stronger than steel and a third of the weight. It’s completely vibration absorbent.”

“How come it’s not a standard-issue?” Steve asks

“That’s the rarest metal on earth. What you’re holding there? That’s all we’ve got besides what we used for Cassian's cuffs.” Howard explained

I perked up at the mention of my cuffs. I actually quite liked my costume, It allowed movement which is perfect with my archery.

“You quite finished, Mr Stark? I’m sure the Captain has some unfinished business.” Peggy says

“What do you think?” Steve asks 

With a tense jaw, Peggy picks up a gun and shoots it at Steve. He quickly holds up the shield to protect himself and is successful, the bullets leaving two small scuffs on the metal.

“Yes. I think it works.” She says, putting the gun down and leaving.

I laugh as Steve and Howard watch, stunned.

“I had some ideas about the uniform,” Steve says, handing Howard a piece of paper.

“Whatever you want, pal.”


	7. Last Kiss

It's been six months since we rescued the 107th, things have been moving fast-paced since. We’ve been destroying base, after base while bonding as a team. I'm able to use my bow as long as I have a pistol with me and Bucky and I have been gradually getting closer. Talking about our pasts and siblings. He told me about his three younger siblings and how he grew up and met Steve. I told him about being the result of a mistress and what it was like growing up as the bastard Stark. As we learned more about each other my admiration for him grew into a crush. We are currently camped out in the middle of the woods. I’m sitting in the tent Steve, Bucky and I share sharpening my arrows and making new ones while thinking. I look up as the tent flap opens and Bucky climbs in. 

“Hello,” He says, collapsing on his sleeping bag.

I look back down at my arrow in an attempt not to stare and give a soft response.

“Hello.”

I continue sharpening the tip as I feel Bucky's gaze on me.

“Are you okay?” He asks, turning to look at the roof of the tent

“Yeah.” I say quickly before clearing my throat, “Yeah, I'm peachy.”

“You know, I've noticed some things lately.”

“Really, what have you noticed?”

“Some of the odd things you do.” He says, sitting up.

I froze before clearing my throat and continuing on my arrow.

“Really. I don't think I’m aware of what I'm doing.” I say trying to cover my thumping heart.

“I'm not sure, but I do know it's only when I’m around.” He says scooting closer. “Its little things like avoiding eye contact, and looking down. Becoming super shy and awkward. It's almost like a schoolgirl with a crush.”

At this, I freeze and I feel Bucky take the arrow and knife out of my hands, setting it beside me. I slowly bring my eyes to meet his as he speaks.

“Do you have a crush on me Cass?”

Im sure he could see the panic enter my eyes. I tried to come up with a response but ended up with a ‘What?’

“I ask if you had a crush on me.” He repeated, moving so we were almost chest to chest. “I want an honest answer.”

“I- yes.” I hesitated, not being able to look away from his steel-blue eyes. 

A smile flittered over his face.

“Good.” He says before leaning forwards and connecting our lips.

I gasped slightly at the sudden movement allowing him to dominate the kiss. He pulled back to breathe leaving me gaping.

“Buck-”

I was cut off as he connected our lips again and started moving forward causing me to slowly lower to the ground. He straddled my waist as we kissed, my arms coming up to wrap around his neck, a hand playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

“Hey Cass, are you-” Steve says walking in the tent, “Oh my god!”

Bucky and I jump apart at Steve’s quiet exclamation. My eyes are wide as Bucky and I look at each other. Once Steve recovered he spoke before leaving.

“My question can wait. All I ask is you don't… fondue… on my sleeping bag.”

I hide my face as I blush and Bucky laughs.

* * *

It's now been a year and three months since we rescued the 107 and nine months since Bucky and I first kissed. Things started escalating from that kiss. We tended to bunk together and would playfully flirt on missions. When we had time off we would go on dates to the movies or museums, posing as friends of course. As Bucky and I got closer the same happened with Steve, Bucky and I. We became a close trio that worked surprisingly well together on missions. I began spending more time over at Steve and Bucky’s apartment during our time off while they would come over for Sunday dinners to Howard and I’s place. On missions, Bucky and I would exchange dog tags so in the event that one of us doesn't make it the other will be able to have a part of them. We are currently on a mission to infiltrate a train that Dr Arnim Zola is supposed to be on.

“Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?” Bucky asks Steve

“Yeah, I and I threw up?” Steve says

“This isn’t payback, is it?”

“Now why would I do that?”

I laugh at that and sneak a quick kiss onto Bucky’s cheek.

“We were right. Dr Zola’s on the train.” Gabe says “Hydra dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle. Wherever he’s going, they must need him bad.”

“Let’s get going because they’re moving like the devil,” James says

“We only got about a 10-second window. You miss that window, we’re bugs on a windshield.” I say

“Mind the gap.”

“Better get moving, bugs!” Dum Dum says

We wait for the train to begin passing before we get our cue to go

“Maintenant!” Dernier says as Steve, Bucky, Gabe, and I zipline onto the train.

We make our way to a door on the side and hop inside the train, Gabe staying on top to guard. I follow behind Bucky as we make our way through a door shutting to cut us off from Steve. An armed soldier approaches us from behind, Bucky pushes me out of the way and starts shooting. I grab my gun and help him backing into the corner behind boxes opposite him. Steve finally gets the door open and knocks the soldier down by pushing a box into them, Bucky sending the final shot.

“I had him on the ropes,” Bucky says making me roll my eyes in amusement

“I know you did,” Steve says 

Another soldier with a blaster appears in the doorway Steve came through 

“Get down!” I yell as Steve pushes Bucky and I behind him, holding up his shield.

“I love you,” I say before pulling Bucky into a kiss,

“I love you too, Angel.” He replied, pecking my forehead.

The soldier fires and creates a hole in the side of the train. Steve and I go flying across the train, away from the hole while Bucky is still on the ground. He picks up Steve’s shield and moves towards the soldier, shooting at him. The soldier fires again, sending Bucky through the hole.

“NO! BUCKY!” I yell running to the hole.

I look to see Bucky holding onto a railing, hanging over the cliff. 

“Come on Buck! You are not leaving me like this!” I yell.

“I love you Cassian.” He says, “I love you so much.”

“James you are not doing this to me,” I say, tears starting to run down my face.

“I love you, my angel. I will find you again.”

“No. No! You will make it. I love you so much James, I can't lose you.” I say, “You mean so much to me.”

“Bucky! Hang on! Grab my hand!” Steve yells, coming up beside me, I let him get closer.

I watch in horror as the rail breaks and Bucky falls down the cliff, screaming.

“NO!” Steve and I yell

I collapsed to the ground, sobbing, completely forgetting about the mission.


	8. Vengance

I sit with Steve in the rubble of the bar that I first told Bucky I was gay in. I watched as tears dripped onto the counter as I nursed a whiskey. Remembering the tender moments I had with Bucky, my left hand gripping his dog tags tightly while I listen to the radio. 

“Blackout is still in effect throughout the London area. Please wait for the all-clear. Your attention, please. All citizens shall remain indoors until further notice. Blackout is still in effect throughout the London area.”

I look up as Peggy enters before looking back down at the bar, tuning out their conversation. All I can hear is Bucky's voice in my head, all the cute names he called me filtering through like a broken record.

**Cassie…. Nico…. Angel…. Sweetheart…. Cassie…. Nico…. Angel…. Sweetheart….**

My attention is drawn back in when I hear Peggy talk

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“Did you read the reports?” I say, my voice hoarse from crying

“Yes.”

“Then you know that’s not true,” Steve says glumly

“You did everything you could. Did you believe in your friend? Did you respect him?” I give a slight nod as another sob works its way up. “Then stop blaming yourself. Allow Barnes the dignity of his choice. He damn well must have thought you were worth it.”

“I’m goin’ after Schmidt.” Steve says “I’m not gonna stop till all of Hydra is dead or captured.”

“You won’t be alone,” Peggy says as I gave a firm nod in agreement.

* * *

“Johann Schmidt belongs in a bug house.” Phillips says “He thinks he’s a God. He’s willing to blow up half the world to prove it, starting with the USA.”

As Phillips is talking, Howard comes and sits down next to me.

“Schmidt’s working with powers beyond our capabilities. He gets across the Atlantic, he will wipe out the entire eastern seaboard in an hour.” Howard says before leaning to me “You doin okay Nicolo?”

“No.” I say softly, “But I'm pushing through.”

“How much time we got?” Gabe asks

“According to my new best friend, under twenty-four hours,” Phillips says

“Where is he now?” I ask

“Hydra’s last base is here.” Phillips says, holding up a photo and pointing to the base “In the Alps. Five hundred feet below the surface.”

“So, what are we supposed to do? I mean, it’s not like we can just knock on the front door.” Morita says

“Why not?” I say as Steve speaks at the same time

“That’s exactly what we’re gonna do.”

* * *

I jump on the back of Steve’s motorcycle as we begin our plan, his shield on my back for protection. Soon enough we are being followed by Hydra soldiers as we expected. One fires a laser that bounces off the shield, Steve flips the switch to deploy the tripwire. We speed up sending flames out of the back of the bike making me smile widely. This is by far one of the coolest bikes I've been on. Eventually, we weed them down to two soldiers who end up cutting us off. Going between them Steve pulls the pin out of one causing the two bikes to explode, one being triggered by the other. I quickly pass him his shield so he can put it in front of us as a tank at the entrance fires lasers. Steve fires a missile, blowing up the tank as we make our way over the wall and jump off the bike. We begin fighting as the bike runs into the door and explodes. What a shame. I grab an arrow and use it as a knife as I fight hand to hand. I am able to hit their weak points and take down multiple but Steve and I are cornered as two Soldiers with flamethrowers trap us between them. Perfect. When the flames go away, the soldiers surround us, guns raised. We surrender and are seized by the soldiers who lead us through the base. We make it to a large room where we are met with Johann Schmidt, the Red Skull.

“Arrogance may not be a uniquely American trait, but I must say you do it better than anyone. But there are limits to what even you two can do, Captain. Apollo. Or did Erskine tell you otherwise?”

“He told me you were insane,” Steve says

“Ah. He resented my genius and tried to deny me what was rightfully mine.” Schmidt says “But he gave you everything. So, what made you so special?”

“Nothin’. I’m just a kid from Brooklyn.” Steve says and Schmidt turns to me.

“Just a millionaire bastard child.” I shrug

Shmidt growls and punches me in the face, hard, sending me to the ground before moving on to Steve and giving him a good beating. I spit out some blood as Steve falls to his knees and speaks

“I can do this all day.”

“Oh, of course, you can. Of course. But unfortunately, I am on a tight schedule.” Schmidt says, taking out his pistol and aiming it at Steve.

I have no doubt that it shoots lasers. 

“So am I!” I say as the team busts through the window and starts shooting.

Steve bulls a soldier in front of him as Schmidt shoots, vaporizing the soldier instantly. I shake off the shock I'm feeling before the team addresses us.

“Stark! You might need this!” Gabe says, throwing me my bow and quiver. 

“Thanks!” I yelled as I pulled a pistol out of a pocket in my quiver.

I move across the room and bring Bucky's dog tags up to my lips for a moment, giving it a soft kiss, before joining the fight. I follow Steve as he makes his way through the base. It is utter chaos now that there are more Allied soldiers.

We follow behind Schmidt as he fires the vaporizer at us. With every fire, I cross my arms so they bounce off my cuffs. Steve throws his shield which stops the door but pulls me into a doorway as a soldier with flamethrowers starts firing at us. I hear an explosion and it all stops, we run around the corner to see Peggy and the rest of our rescue squad.

“You’re late,” Steve says

“Weren’t you about to…” She says as Steve stands staring at her

“Right,” Steve says before running off

“It's good to see you Peg,” I say, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before running after Steve.

“Avenge him, Cass. You always avenge those you love!” She yelled after me making me smile at her acceptance. 

The door closes behind us but we're too late as Schmidt has already boarded the plane. We aren't running fast enough to catch up to it. We hop in the car as Phillips and Peggy appear next to us. We slowly gain on the aircraft and I get ready to jump as Steve and Peggy kiss. 

“Finally” I mutter before jumping on the wheel, Steve close behind me.


	9. We're Not in Kansas Anymore

We enter the plane through the wheel and spot the fighter planes that are set for the US. I quickly shoot the Hydra soldiers as Steve disables the fighter planes. I watch as Steve falls with one and wait in anticipation to see if he comes back. He crash lands in the plane and we enter the cockpit where Schmidt is waiting.

“You don’t give up, do you?”

“Nope!” Steve says as Schmidt shoots at him.

I try to find a high vantage point while dodging the blasts but am knocked down as a blast hits only one cuff making me lose my balance. I fly to the roof as the plane starts to nosedive and fall back on the ground when Schmidt levels it out. I hide behind a pillar as Schmidt starts to monologue.

“You could have the power of the gods! Yet you wear a flag on your chest and think you fight a battle of nations! I have seen the future, Captain! There are no flags!”

“Not my future!” Steve says, throwing his shield at Schmidt, which throws him into a console.

“What have you done?” Schmidt says in horror “No.” 

Schmidt picks up a glowing cube and blue energy starts to come from it, going up into the sky. Schmidt disappears as the cube falls to the ground, burning a hole until it falls into the ocean.

Steve and I rush to the controls, taking over the plane as pilot and copilot. Steve tries the radio and I sigh in relief when it is picked up by the Hydra control tower with Peggy, Phillips and Morita.

“Come in. This is Captain Rogers and Major Stark. Do you read me?” Steve says

“Captain Rogers, what is your…” Morita says before Peggy takes his place

“Steve, is that you? Are you alright? Is Cassian okay?!” She says

“Peggy! Schmidt’s dead.” I say somewhat happily

“What about the plane?”

“That’s a little bit tougher to explain,” Steve says

“Give me your coordinates, I’ll find you a safe landing site,” Peggy says

“There’s not going to be a safe landing. But I can try and force it down.” Steve says as we make eye contact.

“I’ll get Howard on the line, he’ll know what to do.”

“There’s not enough time. This thing’s moving too fast and it’s heading for New York. We gotta put her in the water.”

“Peg, tell Howard I’m sorry and I love him. I left him a letter in my bedside drawer.” I say

“Please, don’t do this. We have time. We can work it out.” Peggy says getting emotional  
“Right now we’re in the middle of nowhere. If we wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die.” I say 

“Peggy, this is our choice.” Steve says as we start to go towards the water “Peggy?”

I smile at the compass, a picture of Peggy looking at us. I'm gonna miss her. I grip Bucky’s dog tags and thumb the ring Howard gave me. I’m gonna miss him too, at least I'll get to be with Bucky.

“I’m gonna need a rain check on that dance,” Steve says

“Alright. A week, next Saturday, at the Stork Club. You owe me a dance too Cassian.” Peggy says, sounding on the verge of tears.

“Sure thing boss lady.” I say, “I couldn't miss a dance with my favourite gal.”

“You got it.” Steve agrees

“Eight o’clock on the dot. Don’t you dare be late. Understood?” Peggy says

“You know, I still don’t know how to dance.”

“Cassie and I’ll show you how. Just be there.”

“We’ll have the band play somethin’ slow. I’d hate to step on your…”I say but the line goes static.

“I love you Steve,” I say as we are about to crash into the water.

“I love you too Cassian.” He says grabbing my hand.

We grip each other's hands tightly in fear. I close my eyes as water engulfs the plane and everything goes black.

* * *

I slowly come to, the sound of a baseball game on the radio filling my ears. I take in my surroundings as I try to figure out where I am. It looks like I'm in a hospital room, Steve in the bed next to me. I feel my heart clench in relief at the fact that we both made it. I remember the dog tags and frantically search my neck for them. I sigh in relief as I find them around my neck, I bring them out of my shirt and thumb at the engravings, committing the words to memory.

  
**Barnes, James Buchanan**  
**DOB: 10/03/17**  
**Shelbyville, IN**  
**5”11**  


  
**Title: Sergeant**  
**107th Infantry**  
**402-12-9363**  
**Brooklyn, NY**

_“Curveball, high and outside for ball one. So the Dodgers are tied, 4-4. And the crowd well knows that with one swing of his bat, this fellow’s capable of making it a brand-new game again. Just an absolutely gorgeous day here at Ebbets Field. The Phillies have managed to tie up at 4-4. But the Dodgers have three men on. Pearson beaned Reiser in Philadelphia last month. Wouldn’t the youngster like a hit here to return the favour? Pete leans in. Here’s the pitch. Swung on. A line to the right. And it gets past Rizzo. Three runs will score. Reiser heads to third. Durocher’s going to wave him in. Here comes the relay, but they won’t get him.”_

I furrow my brow in confusion. Why are they broadcasting the Dodgers game? How are they broadcasting the Dodgers game? I was there. Steve turns to meet my eyes and I see relief enter his eyes. I move over to him and give him a hug. He returns it just as eagerly and I perch on the edge of the bed as we separate. I turn as a woman walks in, something seeming slightly off about her.

“Good morning.” She says, checking her watch “Or should I say, afternoon?”

“Where are we?” Steve asks

“You’re in a recovery room in New York City.”

I listen to the radio, muttering along as it stirs up old memories.

_“The Dodgers take the lead, 8-4. Oh, Dodgers! Everyone is on their feet. What a game we have here today, folks. What a game indeed.”_

“Where are we really?” I ask

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.” The woman says

“The game, it’s from May, nineteen forty-one. I know, cause I was there.” I say, standing up.

Steve copies my actions, obviously remembering the game as well. The color drains from the woman's face.

“Now, I’m gonna ask you again. Where am I?” Steve says

“Captain Rogers… Major Stark...” She says

“Who are you?” I snap

Two soldiers in black uniform enter the room. Steve and I look at each other in a panic before we knock them through the wall. I look around in confusion as it looks like we're on some kind of set. Steve grabs my hand and we run out of there ignoring the woman calling after us. Pushing through people trying to grab us and making our way out on the street. We keep running as we are met with highly advanced cars and busy streets. It looks nothing like New York. We stop in the middle of a street, looking around at buildings that have bright pictures moving across them. Several cars circle around us causing me to grip Steve in a panic.

“At ease, soldiers!” A voice yells “Look, I’m sorry about that little show back there, but… we thought it best to break it to you slowly.”

“Break what?” I ask slowly

“You’ve been asleep, Cap. Apollo. For almost seventy years.” 

I grip Steve’s shoulder to steady myself as I nearly collapse before the man speaks up

“You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Steve mumbles “We just…We had a date.”


End file.
